Wasteful
by MakingMatureJokes
Summary: A PlaggXAdrien one shot, because why not. It all starts with a full sex toy. (Definitely mature, definitely odd.)


Adrien grunted, his fingers tightly wrapped around the ladybug print fleshlight. He had ordered it secretly online two years ago, only a handful of months after meeting the superheroine. He was surprised at how many... _items _they had that were Ladybug or Chat Noir themed.

Honestly it was a huge ego boost.

He was also a little surprised at the huge mass of mature drawings people had done of Ladybug, but _definitely_ not complaining. Neither was his cock, which was throbbing almost painfully inside the plastic tube. He clicked slowly through the pictures, his hand keeping a steady, hard pace with the toy. He imagined it was really Ladybug he was thrusting into, tried to picture her riding him, arms supporting her large breasts as they bounced and her eyes tightly shut in pleasure. He imagined her whimpering and crying his name as he picked up the pace. He was slamming the toy down deep and didn't stop when he came, filling it up with his nut. Each thrust in added another shot into the mix until it started dripping out, pooling at the base of his cock. A low moan slipped past his lips as he carefully pulled the fleshlight off, tipping it upside down so he didn't make a bigger mess. Rolling his chair to the other end of his desk he went to empty it into his trash.

"No, stop! What are you _doing?" _

Adrien stopped dead, slowly turning his head tolook at Plagg.

"..."

"Don't _waste _it! If I had known this was what you were doing with it I would have stopped you years ago!"

"What...?"

"I thought maybe you were one of the odd ones, and you were saving it for Ladybug or something-"

"Oh my God, ew-"

"I've had plenty of Chats like that, but _this? _Do you even understand what you're throwing away?"

Adrien frowned and sat back. "Yes, do _you?" _

"Uh, _yeah! _One of the finest delicacies known to kwami _and _man kind!"

Adrien wrinkled his nose. "No."

_"Yes! _Give it here!" Plagg flew over to him, grabbing onto the end of the tool, and took a deep breath. "Ahh. That's something I haven't smelled in decades." He went to dip his paw into the hole but Adrien stopped him.

"What are you, crazy?!"

"No, I'm hungry."

Unable to respond, Adrien watched in horror as his kwami dug his arm deep into the fleshlight, and shoved it into his mouth. A tiny trickle of white ran out of the corner of his mouth but he ignored it. He couldn't look away as Plagg repeated the action, big green eyes falling shut as he licked the cream from his paw.

He didn't even try to fight Plagg as he took the fleshlight from his hand and tipped it up over his mouth. Adrien's cheeks warmed as his cock hardened at the sight of his kwami happily sucking down his large load of baby batter. When the toy was empty, Plagg cleaned the opening with his tongue before wiping his face clean with his paw and sticking it back in his mouth.

Plagg hummed and burped, a grin on his face. "Want me to clean you up, too?"

Adrien wheezed at his question, unsure of how to respond. Sure, it was... kind of disgusting and definitely weird, but he couldn't deny the fact it had made him start to harden again.

Taking his stunned silence, burning cheeks, and half hard cock as a yes, Plagg set to work from bottom up. His little tongue licked up all the cum from Adrien's navel, not even bothered by the sparse blonde hair. Adrien wasn't able tobite back his moan at the feel of Plagg's rough tongue on his sensitive skin. If his kwami kept this up...

"Mm, I love when they get hard." Plagg said, floating and collecting a trail of cum all the way to his tip.

"Ah!" Adrien cried. He looked down with lidded eyes and a gaping mouth to see Plagg with his tongue buried in his dick. "_Ohhh..." _

Plagg pulled away with a lewd grin. "Enjoying yourself, Adrien?"

Adrien responded with a groan as his head flopped back against his chair.

He panted as Plagg continued to lick all over his dick, paying close attention to the tip and even more attention to the tiny hole situated there. It was one of these times when Plagg had his tongue buried deep inside his urethra- _how was his tongue that long?- _that he felt something hard rub against his shaft. At first he thought it was just one of the kwami's legs, but then he realized those were straddling his cock for extra support.

"P-Plagg..." He said, voice very hoarse. He slowly lifted his head to look at the tiny being, feeling that he already knew what he'd find. And he wasn't wrong. Plagg's tiny dick was flush up against his own, which was turning red from all the blood welling up there and the constant stimulation of his hole.

His cock was crying precum, a huge, sticky mess all over him and Plagg's arms. But the kwami seemed to enjoy licking that up as much as he had Adrien's thick semen.

He was close again, so very close. He hadn't realized how arousing it was to have something down his urethra. Plagg seemed to be having fun with it, too, alternating between his tongue and his arm. But after a while he pulled away, causing Adrien to whimper. Plagg snickered and floated above his tip before lowering himself back onto it. But this time, instead of his arm or tongue, he used his cock.

Adrien gasped, hips jerking, as Plagg sunk his whole length into Adrien's cock. It slipped in easily with help from the precum that bubbled up to meet him.

"_Ah! Ah haaa!" _Adrien breathed, breaths coming harder and chest heaving. Plagg sighed along with him as he pulled back and pushed back in. Adrien made sure to file away a reminder to tell Ladybug he was _definitely _into urethral sounding when they finally got together.

Adrien started thrusting his hips, nearly dislodging the kwami. It felt _so good..._

_"Ah! _I'm- I'm... _haa..." _

Plagg quickly pulled away and replaced his cock with his mouth, sucking at the very tip of Adrien's penis.

Adrien came first, the force of his cum almost knocking Plagg back, but the kwami held tight. His tiny legs wrapped around Adrien's length once more to give him a better grip, which pushed him tightly against the hardness of Adrien's cock. The pulsing of cum shooting out caused Plagg to follow suit, his own cum sliding down and pooling at Adrien's thighs.

When Adrien was finally finished, Plagg looked as if he had been dipped in a bowl of sugar frosting. He rubbed himself happily against Adrien's softening cock and when he pulled away was still connected by goopy strands of boy juice. The little kwami started purring as he licked himself clean like a real cat.

"I can't believe you've been throwing this stuff away." Plagg said unhappily.

Adrien couldn't help but agree.


End file.
